


Male Pride

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Males, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom comes back and Brian acts like a typical dumbass alpha male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Slight reference to Brian/Rome. Set after 2 Fast 2 Furious.

Brian opened the door, expecting to see the pizza delivery boy. Well, he did see someone holding a pizza, but it wasn’t a boy… it was Dom Torretto. Brian had gone over in his head a thousand times the different things he would say to Dom if he ever saw him again, but his mouth fell open for a split second and then he did the only thing that felt right.

 

Brian drew back his fist and smashed Dom straight in the face.

 

Dom staggered back, dropping the pizza onto the deck of the boat and immediately losing the smug look on his face. Blood started to pour out of his nose as he clutched it, only to spit the blood from his mouth onto Brian’s deck.

 

“You hit me,” he muttered.

 

“What were you expecting, asshole!” Brian hissed. “Were you expecting me to throw myself onto the closest piece of furniture and start weeping?”

 

“No…” Dom answered. “I would’ve settle for, ‘Hi Dom’.”

 

“Asshole,” Brian hissed again and then looked out of his houseboat in a very paranoid manner. “Were you followed?”

 

“No, give me more credit than that,” Dom said. His nose had pretty much stopped bleeding and he was pretty sure Brian hadn’t broken it. He wiped the blood on his hand onto his white wife beater nonchalantly.

 

Brian then looked down at the pizza that was littering his deck. “Did you kill the pizza boy?”

 

“Nah, just bribed him.” Dom shook his head and when Brian looked at him sceptically, he added, “And I might’ve threaten him.”

 

“Sounds more like you,” Brian snorted and then stepped aside from the sliding glass door. “Get your ass in here. There’re eyes all over the place.”

 

“You’re paranoid,” Dom pronounced, but stepped into the houseboat anyway. He looked around at the pile of burrito wrappers and pizza boxes littered among the piles of dirty clothes. “Jeez, Bri. You’re a pig.”

 

“This coming from you?” Brian immediately began to defend himself and then waved his hand wildly in the air. He wasn’t going to let himself get drawn into this seemingly normal banter. “Wait a fucking second! You can’t just waltz in here and act like everything is normal. You’re a fucking federally wanted felon, Dom!”

 

“No shit,” Dom answered with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve gotten more stupid since you stopped being a pig.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Brian demanded. He walked over to the small galley and grabbed a dishrag. After he ran it under the water, he handed it to Dom. “Here.”

 

Dom took the rag and started to wipe away the blood on his face. “I’m here for you.”

 

Brian looked at Dom in pure disbelief, his mouth actually gaping. “So what?”

 

“That’s it,” Dom said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“I don’t care what kind of job it is…” Brian said immediately. “I’ve gone legit now.”

 

“Then how did you pay for that fancy garage I saw?” Dom asked sceptically.

 

“Hard work,” Brian answered without missing a beat. “I’m a different man now, Dom. I love what I do here. I get to build custom cars. The best of the best.”

 

The look on Brian’s face when he mentioned the cars made Dom smile. “Despite everything, you always loved your wheels. Dude, I have to give you that.”

 

“So you’ll just leave and we’ll pretend this never happened?”

 

“Afraid not,” Dom said with a shake of his head.

 

Brian pulled out the gun he carried in the back of his pants and pointed it at Dom’s chest. “I could just shoot you and say it was self defence.”

 

“You could, but you won’t,” Dom said with a certainty that pissed Brian off. The big man didn’t even flinch when Brian dug the tip of his gun into his chest. “Stop being such a shit and get me a beer, asshole. You at least owe me a Corona for getting blood all over my favourite shirt.”

 

Brian sighed, but pulled the gun away and tucked it back into the back of his pants. Dom sat down at the small table and made himself comfortable sprawling out. “Don’t get too comfortable, Torreto.”

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Dom answered, taking the beer from Brian and opening it on the side of the table. The beer cap went flying and the small table shook from the force of Dom’s strong arms. “But this is a pretty comfortable set up you got going for ya.”

 

“You’ve been spying on me, haven’t you?” Brian asked and chugged back half of his own beer. It was partially warm because his crappy refrigerator wasn’t working again.

 

“Spying is such a nasty word…” Dom chuckled. “I like what the army calls it… surveillance…. reconnaissance.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you knew such big words,” Brian replied sarcastically.

 

“And I didn’t know you’d ever sink to living on a houseboat,” Dom countered without missing a beat.

 

“I like my houseboat…” Brian grumbled and tried to think of a reason to justify it. “It’s mine.”

 

“And a real chick magnet, huh?” Dom asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“That’s what the cars are for,” Brian snorted, taking another sip of his beer. It shouldn’t be so easy to be bantering like this with Dom. Dom was dangerous and part of a past he was trying to put behind him.

 

“But there are no girls, are there, Brian?” Dom asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“W-What?” Brian nearly spat out his mouthful of beer.

 

“There’s always girls around,” Brian countered. “In bikinis… topless… drooling over my ride, take your pick.”

 

“But none of them are in your bed,” Dom decided. “The only one in your bed is that guy.”

 

“What guy?” Brian denied.

 

He knew Dom was talking about Rome, but he wasn’t going to admit it. They had opened a shop together using the money they had “liberated” from the drug kingpin. It was a good life and better than Brian thought he would have now. His relationship with Roman was complicated. Rome had been his first love and it wasn’t hard to rekindle the romance. The only thing was that Roman cringed at the mere thought of commitment and kept seeing other people… or really just women besides Brian.

 

“The one you’re fucking,” Dom clarified and ran his hand over his head. “The bald one. You got a thing for bald guys?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Dom!” Brian suddenly yelled and threw his beer bottle onto the floor. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

Dom just sat there and took another sip of your beer. “That was stupid, just means ya gotta clean that up.”

 

Brian temper snapped and he punched his fist into the aluminium wall of his houseboat. He hissed and shook his hand as the pain radiated up through his nerves.

 

“Stop being a stupid shit!” Dom yelled at Brian, shaking his head. He got up from the table and walked the short distance to Brian, grabbing his hand. He probed the hand as Brian glared at him, “Don’t think ya broke anything, dumbass.”

 

“Shut up,” Brian snapped at him and pulled his hand away from Dom.

 

“Touché,” Dom drawled.

 

“Just leave, Dom,” Brian shot back. “Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“This isn’t some movie,” Brian sighed after a few moments. “This is my life. I’ve managed to start a new life here. I’m happy.”

 

“Are ya really happy, Bri?” Dom asked, looking Brian straight in the eye.

 

“Yes,” Brian answered without a waver in his voice.

 

Dom reached out, quick for a man his size, and grabbed the back of Brian’s neck. He pulled Brian toward him and crushed their lips together. He used Brian’s surprised gasp to force his tongue inside. His other arm snaked around Brain’s waist and pressed their bodies together.

 

Brian let himself be carried away in the moment, but then realized who he was kissing. He only let his tongue caress Dom’s lightly once, before he bit the other man’s lip hard enough to make him bleed.

 

Dom pushed him away, but kept his hand locked onto Brian’s neck. “Ya really think a little biting and blood’ll scare me away?” Dom chuckled, licking his lips. “Used ta date Letty and she scares me more than you.”

 

“Why’d you kiss me?” Brian demanded.

 

“Cause ya wanted it,” Dom answered with a smile that made Brian want to punch him again.

 

Brian was breathing heavily, but instead of punching Dom, he leaned over and kissed him again. He wanted to punish Dom, but it didn’t quite dawn on him that he was giving Dom exactly what he wanted. They were kissing savagely now and Brian could taste Dom’s blood in his mouth.

 

They started to push each other against the cupboards of the small kitchen, crashing into doors and knocking things over on the counter. The bed wasn’t far away and they fought their way over to it. Brian registered that Dom had managed to rip the belt loops on his shorts as the big man tried to half carry him and for his part, Brian had ripped Dom’s well worn, bloody wife beater.

 

They crashed onto the bed, the cheap wood creaking under them. They started rolling around, each of them competing to pin the other man. After several minutes of continuous wrestling, kissing and groping they ended up side by side on the small bed panting. Dom hand managed to cram his hands down the back of Brian’s short and Brian had enough skill to strip Dom of his shirt.

 

“I top,” Dom grunted, starting to push Brian’s over large short off of his hips.

 

“That’s funny, so do I,” Brian grunted back.

 

“Not gonna let ya fuck me, Bri,” Dom growled, biting Brian’s neck and then licking the pain away.

 

“Not yet,” Brian laughed, then added before he bit Dom’s nipple. “Not going to let you top me either.”

 

“Fucking queer,” Dom growled again, but he was helping Brian get his jeans down enough to free his cock.

 

“Yeah, I would be fucking a queer…” Brian snapped. He hooked his leg over Dom’s thick leg and pulled them together so that their cocks met. They started to kiss and rock together.

 

There was nothing gentle about this encounter and both men were more concerned about their own pleasure than their partner’s. They rubbed together until both of them came and then lay their panting in each other’s arms.

 

“When I get up, I am so going to throw your ass out of my houseboat,” Brian gasped.

 

Dom was only half listening now that his hands had wandered down to grasp Brian’s ass. “Like ta see ya try,” Dom answered with a lame sounding challenge.

 

“Staying for a while then?” Brian asked after a soft moan.

 

“Long enough,” Dom mumbled. He was starting to lick and bite Brian’s neck, acting like a juvenile teenager. He wanted to mark Brian.

 

“Long enough to what?”

 

“To kick that guy’s ass you’ve been fucking around with…”

 

“And?” Brian asked. There was always more with Dom. He’d just have to warn Roman and keep Dom away from him. Now that was self-sacrifice for friendship. Roman had never said they were more than friends anyway, so Brian would have to make himself spend time with Dom. Oh yeah, it was all about protecting Roman from Dom. 

 

“And to do this again.”

 

“Torretto, you’re assuming I’ll let you lay your paws on me again.”

 

“You’re assuming I’m stupid enough to take them off in the first place,” Dom laughed. 

 

This was what he had been missing with Brian out of his life. Brian might be the most annoying piece of ex-cop shit he had ever meant, but hell, he might just be in love with the bastard… although he’d never tell him that. The motherfucker was too arrogant already.

 

END.


End file.
